


It Should Be

by skyearth85



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Be

"Poor bastard." Harry was splashed on the couch in the pompous Austrian room.  
Dick has been reading until some minutes before, when Lewis' snoring distracted him. The Major removed his attention from a sleeping Lewis, and looked at Harry.  
"Why?"  
Harry smiled. "Mph. He doesn't really knows what he wants, am I wrong?"  
Dick remained silent.  
"While your problem is the opposite." Continued their friend.  
"Pardon?"  
"You know perfectly what do you want, you just don't believe you can claim it." Harry met his look "But you can. Should."  
A self-deprecating smile appeared on the Major's lips. "Is it really so simple?"  
"No, but it should be."


End file.
